A World that could have been
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Basado en el Retrace Final][Drabble]. Porque el mundo estaba hecho de infinitas posibilidades, y ésa era sólo una posibilidad más. [Oz&Alyss][Friendship]


De acuerdo, seguimos emocionados por el final. Así que aquí está otro pequeño trabajo para contribuir. *corazones, corazones*

Creo que hice un bonito Friendship. Y me siento satisfecha.

**Aclaraciones:** Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor, sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews?! Porfis.

* * *

**A World that could have been**

Una bella canción se escuchaba a la distancia, demasiado hermosa que, sin duda las lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos en cualquier momento. El lugar —confortable pero desconocido— estaba rodeado de pequeñas esferas hechas de luz, que danzaban a su alrededor como una Tarantella en un resplandeciente atardecer dorado.

La melodiosa voz continuó cantando sin la necesidad de usar palabras, su canción transmitía un caleidoscopio de emociones. _Lacie_, alegría y melancolía. Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del espacio dorado.

La delicada risa de una chica lo sobresaltó repentinamente. Su larga cabellera albina y su particular vestido lila se movían de un lado a otro mientras ella bailaba entre las esferas de luz. Él sólo entreabrió los labios sin poder decir nada, hasta que ella lo vio. Instantáneamente ella le sonrió, tomándolo de las manos para que disfrutara con ella.

Y él sonrió.

"_Espero seas feliz, mi querido Oz"_ le susurró.

Un fuerte grito cerca de donde descansaba lo despertó abruptamente.

—¡Oz! —la demandante voz de Alice lo hizo reaccionar en un segundo—, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

Detrás de la enfurruñada castaña, Gilbert le seguía el paso de forma apresurada.

—Oz, no te puedes dormir en un lugar como éste. Puedes pescar un resfriado —dijo con tono preocupado—. ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos tomarnos el resto del día si así lo quieres.

Oz negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Sólo tenía un sueño increíble.

—¿Un sueño increíble? —la boca de Gilbert se torció en un gesto de consternación—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—No es nada —canturreó.

Tanto Alice como Gil se voltearon a ver con duda.

—Estoy bien —Oz sonrió levantándose del césped de un brinco—, ustedes dos, vuelvan primero. La fiesta no se puede quedar desatendida.

—Pero…

—Si algo saliera mal Elliot no dejaría de restregármelo. Y sería tu culpa, Gil —contestó con una amplia sonrisa. El Nightray sólo se estremeció sin poder replicar—, entonces tomaría todos los gatos de Ada para castigarte —añadió riendo siniestramente.

El moreno sólo alcanzó a soltar un _"¡eeeeek!"_ antes de darse media vuelta para retirarse. El heredero Vessalius rió divertido, antes de prestarle atención al pie de Alice que zapateaba el piso con molestia.

—¡¿Por qué quieres que yo también me vaya?! —reclamó cruzada de brazos—, el Cabeza de Algas debería ser el único que vuelva.

—S-sí, bueno… —Oz titubeó por un momento—, la carne se puede terminar mientras estás conmigo. Son muchas las personas que vinieron después de todo.

Alice pegó un grito aterrado, devolviéndose en una carrera al centro de la fiesta.

Un instante después un tintineó sonó entre la copa del árbol, haciéndolo buscar con la mirada. En una de las ramas, un gato de pelaje oscuro con una campanita atada al cuello lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Oz tragó saliva por reflejo.

—Tú eres… Cheshire Cat, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriéndole. El gato se enderezó sin quitarle la vista de encima—, claro, te estoy confundiendo con el gato de un cuento famoso —se rió apenado.

La suave brisa del viento hizo sonar la campana de nuevo.

—Dile a Alyss que éste es un mundo maravilloso —sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas—, y que soy feliz.

El felino bajó de la rama de un saltó, perdiéndose después entre la maleza del enorme jardín Vessalius. Oz le sonrió despidiéndolo con la mano.

Porque el mundo estaba hecho con infinitas posibilidades, porque ésa sólo era una posibilidad, pero mientras la caja de Schrödinger no fuera abierta, ése pequeño mundo de felicidad existiría.


End file.
